


Dreaming

by LivingInAnotherUniverse



Category: NCIS
Genre: Evanesence, Gen, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reflection, Somalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInAnotherUniverse/pseuds/LivingInAnotherUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During and post Somalia, Ziva reflects on her experiences. Was it reality, or just a dream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

_How can I pretend that I don’t see  
What you hide so carelessly_

Ziva looked up at the harsh face of Saleem and cringed. His face, now so open and malicious, smiled. She knew he no longer needed to hide his emotions; he got what he needed – her fear….

_I saw her bleed_  
You heard me breathe  
And I froze inside myself and turned away  
I must be dreaming 

She was in so much pain. All thoughts of staying silent flew out her mouth in one long scream as Saleem forced himself inside her….

He had tortured her for so long, she was numb to the core. She no longer felt … anything. Ziva had herself convinced it was all a bad dream, the blood and pain … that one day she’d wake up in America and be late to work…. 

_We all live but_  
We all die but  
That does not begin to just defy you 

Ziva was sure she was going to die. Her body was beaten to a pulp, yet she lived. No doubt a tribute to Saleem’s methods of leaving her to heal before coming back for more. Ziva couldn’t defy him much longer when a familiar face entered her dreams….

_It’s not what it seems_  
Not what you think  
No I must be dreaming  
It’s only in my mind  
Not real life  
No I must be dreaming 

Tony DiNozzo, Ziva’s partner, was in the desert with her. He looked so scared, but happy to see her. “So, how was your summer?” came out of his mouth. Ziva looked at him blankly, before her mind went into overdrive. Why were they here? Tony and McGee had no business here….

_Help and though I’ve got the tell someone_  
Tell them what I’ve know you’ve done  
I fear you  
But spoken fears can come true 

Ziva needed to tell them everything that happened. She could feel their curiosity growing. But she couldn’t even say thank you. She could only cry, and even then it wasn’t enough….

_Not what it seems._  
Not what you think  
I must be dreaming 

Ziva was sure the dream was over, but she wasn’t sure. She looked at Tony over Abby’s shoulder with dead eyes, but smiled. She had been trapped in her mind, her dreams, and this man had come to save her….

_Just in my mind_  
Not real life  
I must be dreaming 

Ziva walked through the halls of NCIS months later, remembering. She had a sudden thought that chilled her to the bone. What if these happy days were all a dream, and the reality was that she was still a Mossad field agent in the desert of Somalia? What if all this wasn’t her life at all, but a figment of her imagination? What if, what if … Ziva banished the thoughts as she walked into Abby’s lab. There was no point in having these thoughts. If this was a dream, it was a happy one, and Ziva was not going to give it up again lightly.


End file.
